The Adventure Of A Life Time or Is It?
by mariasophforev
Summary: this is only the beginning of this story please read its about a girl named maya and how she believes in peter pan... I know this sucks but trust me as I write more it will be nice. And I will update whenever I can
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Adventure of A life Time

Important: I do NOT own Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle, Captain Hook, and the original Lost Boys as well as all of Never land!

Authors note: thank you for taking the time to read my story hope u like it! R&R please it means so much!

Prologue:

You know in 2013 there is a girl named Maya for short, and till now she always believed in Peter Pan…..If he ever came which she always hoped and believed would be a dream come true, especially since she never wanted to grow up. However, there was one problem she wasn't a darling and she is not a descendant nor does she have any relations in London. She lives and was born right there in Brooklyn, New York. And is still there, now it was June 1st, 2013 she hoped so badly that she can meet Peter. And this is the story of what happens. There's just one question is it real or not? It's all up to you because she's very much like you a normal real person on earth. She has brown black hair that is curly and when taken care of its wavy soft and shiny. Also, she has dark brown eyes typical like many people, a straight nose pink red medium lips that can change color sometimes between red and pink, with light tan skin that gets a bit darker in summer, and is your average girl with an ok personality and is likeable. She is different though because she likes mysteries and danger loves to have adventure and likes to play a lot and joke around, and likes to read about peter pan and write stories. Now she is sleeping over her aunt's house and is sleeping over while her baby brother and cousin are at the park. Before she was reading this thing about a wishing fairy granting her every wish and living between worlds in the universe and she only has to have a strong belief with her wish and expect that it will happen a in the stronger her belief was in the wish the sooner it can come true! We all know that wish but she did it with a little twist…. And this is the story of what happened.

Hope you liked the setting of the story! Please tell me if it's turning out ok!

Thx forever grateful,

Maria

P.S. I'll write back new chapters real soon you just wait and read!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Story Unfolds….

Authors Note: Bon appetite thx for reading! Mariaanam

"You know someone once said things aren't as they seem in reality so you got to open your eyes that's what some kids did and ended up in believing in fairies and peter pan…That doesn't mean they're crazy it's just that they know of the other and know of their existence deep down in their heart and all it takes is believing… "Maya

Chapter 2: Marias POV

"Well, well what do we have here?" the creepy shadow said,"seems like a stray I see"… said again mockingly. "I'm not a dog you creep" I yelled back into the darkness. "My my a bit fierce are we now"? It gloated back... Listen girl you are no interest for me now but will be soon", and I'm warning you stay out of my way if you don't want that pretty little face messed up"!, said the dark shadow more like the shape of a man now that I came closer. "Huh, finally you talk like a real creep instead of that 1800s", while smirking. Yes, I know I should be scared but fear long ago just had to be gone so I didn't get scared of stuff I just took the pain because fear does nothing but cause more problems. But, still something about this guy is telling me not to push it, not that I'm scared or anything."Even though you do look familiar" I said out loud. The man (I guess) paused he looked like he was kind of surprised but amused at the same time. "SO you I suppose heard of me…, who knows you might even know me in the sense of my reputation", he retorted back. Yeah right like you're supposed to scare kids, face it not even a baby scared of ya ugly face, I exclaimed under my breath. "I beg your pardon little girl"? he snarled while grabbing me with his kinda weird replacement hand that's in the shape of a hook. Ok now I pushed a little too far ok I might not be scared much but I have to admit my big mouth opened itself a bit too wide and right now that's so low even for me. "Hmm your different from those scared little goody two shoes girls", said the bemused guy."I'll give you a one-time offer would you like to join my crew"? he asked. "Don't you mean gang cause this ain't no old time crap"! I spat back. I'm not usually like this but this guy is seriously getting on my nerves! "MMM I like you", purred the guy. "Listen Tom I'm not interested and I don't like your type cause I also ain't one of those girls that wants every guy so back off! I'm trying so hard to keep my temper down because if I don't some things is going to come out of my mouth that he won't like. "OK, tell you what you're a rare one so I'll be nice enough not to slit your throat and give you 24 hours to rethink it and then will see what happens. He peered closer at me waiting for an answer and that's when I saw his seriously cold black eyes blacker than anything I ever saw. Of course I wasn't going to satisfy him with an answer so I just held my head high and kept my gaze fixed on that weird hand I mean hook. Then, as if reading my mind he gruffly tugged it off leaving a hole and with such force that I stumbled and trust and trust me 104 pounds isn't really light so gotta day he's a bit strong. And I looked up and he was gone!? How the heck did he get away so fast!

Part 2:

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRING", the alarm on my iphone rang. "Uugh it's not even a school day. I gotup and then remembered everything that happened! Hah! Can you believe it was just a dream! Wait why is there a hole in my shirt? No way! It happened and that offer was for real and he's coming back! Then, something occurred to me the creepiness, the weird talk and accent, plus the hook… "Captain Hook, I gasped. Oh no this ain't good… 'The one and only' something echoed in my head, 'Remember' it said. Oh god what did I get myself into… But hey if I do things right I can go to Neverland and what I've always believed in and see Peter Pan! I jumped in happiness like a little kid. And kissed my aunt on the cheek and said morning and yaya laughed and clapped his hands like he knew what was going on and was happy too. Who knows there could be something in that baby head of his that lets him get it which might explain how he knew I threw his toy away…..Oh well right now I have a lot thinking to do…..


	3. Chapter 3: The First Part of It

Title: The Adventure of a Lifetime Or Is It?

Authors note: Hey guys I'm back Thx for the new followers and now this is chapter 3 and it's a bit longer than the others!;)

Maria: ooooops wanna say more but I got a arrow coming my way! (quickly ducks but gets scratched on the arm) oooooooooow what was that for!

Peter: u ok? (snickers with evil intentions)

Tigerlily: and u still didn't introduce me what happened to the guest star!

Maria: UH-OH people this girl in the real world can seriously hurt somebody shes not a Disney character shes a REAL Indian! HELP PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEER!?

Peter: haha I'm so clever I knew Tigerlily would want revenge!

Maria: Did u just say what I think u said (me getting angry)

Peter: oooooooooooooow ok she is kinda strong too NOO not the face I'm too cute!

Tigerlily: ooook u lovebirds I got my revenge so u can stop nooooooooow

Peter: we are not lovebirds besides shes not like other girls (gets whacked in the head)

Maria: Hey whats that supposed to mean besides my boyfriend is way cuter than u anyway

Peter: what who is this guy (GETTING ANGRY)

Maria: Protective much? OMG RUN FOR IT!

Peter: get over here NOW!

Tigerlily: told u they were lovebirds who still need to confess lol (takes spotlight)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Decisions Decisions….

Mayas POV:

Ok what time is it 5:00 pm Oh my god 10 hours before I have to tell him my choice….. Darn it! Why does it have to be so hard? I mean seriously one minute I'm like I can leave and visit the next my family is so close to me and were all laughing about our memories! If it was up to me I would just join them together… But isn't this what I always dreamed about!? I mean don't I want to know where is my true home is, where I belong? Ouch Maya you're getting kinda soft and emotional something said in my head. WAIT MY HEAD? "W- who's there"? I asked out loud. 'Hey ya don't have to talk out loud its kinda well loud' it said back. 'But how did you get in here? How can you talk to me inside my head?' I asked "it". 'Whoa slow down, I know that you are about to panic please don't!' "Why?" I asked getting suspicious. ' Cause it physically hurts… ooook for some reason I feel like I could trust this thing or whatever it is. ' That's rude FYI I'm not a thing I'm just like you a regular person! It said smugly? "Yeah right, you might have some feelings or whatever but I don't know a regular person who just barges into somebody's head and their privacy and starts talking randomly like it's normal!" I glared back, my turn to be smug;)! 'Your right but also got yourself too so you ain't normal either' it mocked back at me.

Authors note: srry its so short I have to go to the doctor the next one will be up in a couple of hours its cut short I know see u ltr.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Completed Chapter

Authors note: Hey guys guess what? The Third chapter is completed! And I managed to escape from that crazy psychic guy ya know Peter!

Peter: hey! I said sorry its just….

Maria: just kidding (its some kind of boy thing I think)

Tigerlily: Oh well we can never figure boys out….

Peter: Hey you girls are just as confusing!:(

Me and Tigerlily: Ya right get over it!

Peter: See! My point exactly! Uhh guys hold up why is there a kind of machine outside in the back of the house? (starting to panic)

Maria *rolling my eyes* yeah right last time I got hit in the head with a coconut when I came out so stop trying to trick me it won't work!

Tigerlily: Hate to burst your bubble but he's right!

Maria: Uuugh fine but if its a trick I'm- wah? THE HECK IS THAT?

Peter: And I thought I was stupid for panicking….:/

Maria: Hellooooo its gonna crash into my HOUSE! I know you can go to neverland and all but thats not how it works on Earth~!

Tigerlily: Hey look a oversized duck with clothes is coming out haha and it looks like it got a temper (giggles) its so funny maybe I should take it to neverland then if it dies we can have a feast with it!

Maria *horrified* YOU ANIMAL KILLER! YOU HAVE NO HEART!

Tigerlily *getting chased around with a knife pointed at me: chill I was just HELP ME SHES CRAZY!111 (ducks under the table

Maria: U better be! *snickers thats what people get when trying to kill animals weird or not!*

Peter: Hey back to the point the "duck" has another thing a animal that looks really goofy and some boy!

Maria: (Me turning pale) *fainted* Oh wait before I do they saw the house and are coming in go hide and now back to fainting….

Peter: Somethings wrong with her!

Maria: no duh Captain Obvious guess I can't get a break and give you the mike. Srry readers he's kinda loco in the head..

Peter: Hey!

Ready One Two Three: All Together :Happy Reading!

Peter: That was so corny I can't believe I said that (smh)..

Tigerlily : More next Time!

Chapter 3: The "Intruder" Revealed Somewhat

Mayas POV:

'So now I am talking to myself relying on that dream and some coincidence of my shirt getting ripped to go to neverland. That pretty much sums it up so yup your real smart' I told myself.

Ok so in a couple of hours I'm going to sleep and later at night he is going to come and ask me my answer so why am I waiting idk…. I got up and went inside the bathroom with a small bag in my hand since no ones home yet and decided to take the stuff I want if I'm going to say yes. I looked around took my favorite perfume and another one I like. [hint: Its going to come in handy later so just read and don't think about it too much]. And then, decided I am gonna need my mint lipgloss not to show off but because my lips get chapped after days without it and the regular stuff. I remembered I had this vacation kit in this normal sized purse a present from my mom and dad that had lotion,shampoo,conditioner,mouthwash,toothpaste,th e blindfold for sleep,plugs for my ears,closable brush,body wash,nail clip and etc. The usual stuff my moms' always fussing and all about how I'm becoming a woman and soon I will be fourteen and all. Guess me putting up with it and listening actually paid off so I have to somehow thank my mom later for it. Next, I took my journal, 50 dollars hidden in a secret compartment fan, 4 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of sweats, a couple of shorts, my favorite t-shirts and tank tops just in case its hot…. 'Don't forget a sundress when u want to go to the beach' the it said again out of nowhere. "what the-?", I said almost panicking but then remembering that it was just that annoying delusional voice going off in her head again. 'uuuuh in case you haven't noticed I can still hear you!' 'Of course you can dummy', I playfully retorted back. [If your wondering how I can be playing around with this voice when I don't even know what it is and such heres my answer: the voice makes me feel like I just have to play right back for some reason I can't get mad or grumpy or anything negative at all its like theres this kind of light surrounding this voice and I'm gonna assume its a guy by the way it "talks" and sounds so I just feel pretty attached. 'Hey how'd you do that', the voice asked obviously confused and maybe a little bit amazed:0. "Do what?', I asked out loud and he (I think) started explaining by saying, 'You were thinking about something in your head and naturally since I'm pretty much in your head right now so basically its kinda normal that I should be hearing what you're thinking…..but when you were thinking by judging your face you were deep into it but for some reason I didn't hear it.. it was like some kind of magical barrier or something else'. 'And you are affected by this because….' I said back still not satisfied with the explanation. 'Well not many people do that its like.. well pretend you are the heart ok?' 'Great its going to be like a heart-to-heart moment'…. I grumbled but din't decline and I guess he took it as a yes because I felt like he was about to continue and try and let me get it. 'Anyway pretending you were a heart but like a person at the same time'… I was about to cut him off but it was like an invisible hand made contact with my mouth and had this strange feeling to feel a little embarrassed and blush at the same time but nonetheless I ignored it and was thankful I wasn't pale and was with a light tan which is darker now (thanks to our vacation to WildWoods, New Jersey which reminds me still have to text my 5 friends from there basically thats also a reason for our vacation sooo happy parents weren't there all the time to fuss about how you like and what to do and what not but had freedom like any teenager would dream especially with the beach party best ever with my friends truth or dare was the best lol)…. {Maria: enough about that its gonna be told more later on in the story maya} (Me: snickering my sis I mean the author is obviously annoyed about me spacing out and twisting her story a little-yeah I have that power surprise surprise? wv {Maria: she means whatever remember it will be around more often anyway *glaring at maya* back to story and no more pause buttons}.! Me: (not author its character) uuuugh fine lucky I love you enough to listen to ya… Maria: *giggles* I know you just can't resist me [negative minds no we don't go that way its just sister love]

**_Back To Story!_**

'Before you spaced out and was going to say something I'm explaining that pretending your the heart I was the "person",it continues on that normally I would hear everything but there is this unknown part deep inside known to basically no one or only a few of some would know about it and not even the owner of the heart knows about it so its like you were thinking but you unlocked it pretty much and used it like if they were some unknown powers and basically no one can hear not even somebody with some really strong powers!'it said surprisingly happy for me IDK. 'Amazingly I managed to follow you and get your weird example but still, you're saying it was like some _keyhole_ deep inside my heart and its really rare that its unlocked'? I said back trying to wrap my mind around that new piece of information I just found out about. 'Yeah and….' he echoed encouraging me to figure it out on my own.

'Sheesh its too hard and even thinking about it makes my head hurts!' I said and yes I kind of exaggerated but can you blame me its summer? If you're saying yes than get out and stop reading this story jerk!:/ Nononono I was just kidding! Feel free to think its you not me. 'In case you forgot I am inside your head so I can feel it duuuh' he playfully whined but with a invisible punch. WAIT A MINUTE AN INVISIBLE PUNCH WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON! Ooops I think I yelled that out loud….. yikes! I hope I didn't hurt the poor guys hearing {wondering why I said guy? well he sounds like one and I'm tired of saying it so I just picked what my gut says best}. 'Ya I almost went deaf but thats also why you should figure this out…' 'Did I just feel a wince coming from you? Awwwwww did I huwt the poow little boy', I said teasing him with a cooing voice, I thought in my mind maybe I can feel him NO NEGATIVE! So, I concentrated while saying it and imagined his cheek and pinching it.. And all I heard was 'OW! What was that for?' he yelled out loud whole shrieking like a little girl from the surprise attack…..

**_ Authors Note: More Later_**

**_ Mariasophforev luv all ltr!;)_**


End file.
